Fnaf High school 1
by FlameImmortalFNAF
Summary: I'm sorry for the previous upload. A glitch cause the problems. Now,on with the story!


div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Flame's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Oh god. Why did my dad have to move to America? Now a Cornish wolf has to make new friends. I better stop stalling and get this over quickly./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Foxy's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Who is this new guy walking through the doors like he owns the place? Anyway I'll show him who's boss. Oi! Wolf! "Yes?" Do you think that you can just stride in? Well ye can't. "I am terribly sorry?" Foxy. Get here!/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Flame's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Back off fox I'm stronger than I look! "Yeah right!" Smack! I punched him right in the stomach! Better run!/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"TC (toy Chica) POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Who is that? Some wolf who I got to admit does look a little hot. Wait FOXY!/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Foxy's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Oh my Jesus! That new kid is stronger than he looks! Here comes TC. "You ok Foxy?"TC says Careingly . Yeah I'm fine just I had a go at the new guy and he did this./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Flame's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Oh my god. This is my dorm. Maybe I can make some friends? "Sup dude?" some guy asked. Excuse me? "Where are my manners? I'm Toy Bonnie or Bon Bon. And this is Toy Freddy or Fred." Thanks for the intro Bon Bon. Can you show me my dorm? "Sure." Thanks. "You'll be with me and Fred in the Sticky bomb. Here is your bed and some equipment and food and down stairs is one of the girls dorms with Chi Chi or toy Chica." Thanks for the info. "Oh look class is starting!"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chi Chi's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"I'm back in the most comfortable chair in the world NOT but at least I have got that hot new guy next to me./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Flame's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"This Chi Chi has taken an interest in me Bon Bon. I whispered to Toy bonnie "Oh don't worry, she isn't easily impressed by any one so your good dude." Bon Bon went back to the assignment and I did to. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Foxy's POV /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Wow that wolf is good at working as well as fighting, I wonder if he will be friends with me? Possibly./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Flame's POV/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Well class went well I guess. I'm headed back to my dorm now I guess see what Bon Bon and Fred make about my predicament./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chi Chi's POV /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"His blazer tail wafting through the air OMFG he is so dreamy! "Hi chi chi!" GAHHH! Oh sorry Vixey, you scared me. "What where you talking about?" Oh just the new boy, he is so dreamy.../div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"There you have it chapter one of my first Fan-Fic. Hope you enjoyed.㈳2/div 


End file.
